Friendship Helps Soothe The Pain
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Enigma's having a tough day because it's the day that he had stopped the Darkness from invading his home. Can Jamie help his partner with his grief? Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Tara.**

* * *

 **Friendship Helps Soothe The Pain**

Rachel walked up the steps leading to the Skylanders Academy library and pushed the doors open. She and Blades had just gotten back from dealing with Chompy Mage and he was currently recovering from some minor injuries while she decided to settle down by reading a book.

Entering the huge library, she spotted her cousin Jamie sitting alone at one of the library tables, but he wasn't reading or anything. He was just sitting there. She went up to him.

"Hey, bro. What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

Jamie jumped, startled as she had surprised him. He then turned to her. "I was thinking about Enigma," he said. "I think something's wrong with him."

"Why would you think that?" Rachel asked, sounding a bit worried now.

"Well, for the past few days, he's been acting like he did when he first met me," said the boy. "He's hardly speaking to me and when he does, he sounds like he's upset and he's even growled at me a few times."

The older girl was now really concerned. "That doesn't sound like him at all," she said. "Unless, did something happen on your last mission?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, we caught Luminous, and Enigma was fine then," he said. "But that was two weeks ago."

"Hmm," Rachel said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should ask the other Skylanders about it. They might know something."

"Good idea," said Jamie and the two cousins headed out to find their friends. They found Krypt King, Jet-Vac, and Head Rush in the Game Room playing Skystones Smash.

"Hey, you two," Head Rush greeted them.

"Hey, guys," said Rachel. "We were wondering if you could help us."

"Sure," said King with a nod.

"What's up?" asked Jet-Vac.

"Do you know why Enigma's been acting so odd lately?" asked Jamie.

"We're a bit worried about him," said Rachel.

The three Skylanders fell silent for a moment before King spoke up. "A year ago today, something terrible happened to Enigma," he said softly.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"It's not our place to tell," said Jet-Vac. "But it was something that hurt him deeply."

"Is it a personal matter?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Very personal," said Head Rush. "You shouldn't bring it up when you see him today."

"But if he's hurting, he shouldn't keep his feelings bottled up like that. It might lead him to do something he'll regret," Jamie protested.

Just then, Enigma came into the room with Master Eon behind him. The young boy immediately walked up to his partner. "Enigma, what's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you acting so odd?"

Enigma just walked past him. "It's none of your business," he said firmly.

"But you have to talk to someone, because keeping your feelings bottled up like that is going to make you do something you'll regret," Jamie tried to reason with him as he walked after the mysterious trapper.

"It's not something I want to talk about, Jamie. Please drop the subject," said Enigma, his voice becoming sharper now.

Rachel turned to the other three. "Jamie's right, but so is Enigma," she said. The other three were quiet at that.

Jamie decided to try one more time. "Enigma, come on. Maybe I can help," he said.

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Enigma shouted as he whirled around to face Jamie.

A moment later, a sound echoed through the room, making everyone present turn their heads sharply to see Jamie laying on the floor holding the side of his face and Enigma had his arm out with his hand opened. The pieces fell together fast at what had happened. Enigma had slapped Jamie.

"Jamie!" Rachel shouted out her cousin's name.

That shout brought Enigma out of his sudden rage and realizing what he had just done, he let out a horrified gasp and stumbled backwards. Rachel, who had run to Jamie's side to check on him, now turned to Enigma, looking ready to spit fire as she jumped up and stood in front of him. "You monster!" She cried out, punching him hard enough to knock him down to his knees and she got in a few more punches until Head Rush grabbed her and pulled her back, but Rachel was angry at Enigma. "He was only trying to help you, you idiot!"

Jamie, realizing that Rachel was in protective mode, got up, still holding the side of his face. "Rach, it's okay," he said as he then looked at Enigma, but before he could tell his friend he was alright, the mysterious trapper quickly turned and ran away to his quarters at the Academy.

* * *

A short while later, Rachel was still fuming and looking ready to punch a wall. "That idiot! Who does he think he is, slapping my cousin who was trying to help!" she said angrily.

Jamie watched his cousin vent as he held an ice-pack to his face where Enigma had slapped him. Master Eon then called everyone to gather in the Game Room. "Rachel," said the guardian of Skylands gently. "Please calm down and I will tell you and Jamie what happened a year ago today."

She turned to him, still looking upset. "Whatever happened to Enigma does not give him the right to slap Jamie," she said sharply.

Krypt King gently placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Rachel, please stop for a moment," he requested as he gently squeezed her shoulders. "Please listen to Master Eon before you go to give Enigma a piece of your mind."

She took a deep breath. "Alright," she said with a sigh and gave Master Eon her full attention. "I'm listening."

He nodded. "Today is the day that Enigma sacrificed his only way back to his home realm to stop the Darkness from invading it," he said gently. "His actions caught the attention of the Trap Team, who offered him a place on the Trap Team. He accepted, but he still misses his home, which is why when this day comes, he avoids everyone, including his closest friends."

Hearing that, Jamie stood up and put down the icepack, walking towards the door. "Where are you going, Jamie?" Rachel asked.

"To talk to Enigma," he said and headed out.

He soon reached the door to Enigma's room and knocked. "Enigma?" he called out, but no one answered him. After a minute, Jamie tried the door and found it open and found Enigma sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands.

The boy walked up to him and sat next to him on the bed. "Are you okay, Enigma?" he asked.

The trapper looked up at him. "Am I okay?" he asked. "I'm the one who should be asking _you_ that."

"I'm fine," said Jamie. "I'm sorry for trying to get you to talk about something you didn't want to talk about. I was just trying to help you."

Enigma placed an arm around the boy, pulling him into a hug. "I should be apologizing to you for slapping you," he said. "You didn't deserve that."

"Enigma, I'm okay," said Jamie. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

The trapper was quiet for a moment before he looked at Jamie again. "Did Master Eon tell you why I was upset?" He asked gently.

The boy nodded. "He did," he said. "I'm sorry you had to sacrifice your only way home."

He then hugged his partner. "But because of your actions, you not only gained a new home here at the Academy, but you gained a new family too," he said. "You gained me, Rachel, the Skylanders, and all the others here at the Academy as your new family."

Enigma turned to the boy. "You're right," he said, a smile in his voice as he ruffled Jamie's hair playfully. "Thanks for helping me realize that."

"You're welcome," said the boy. "Come on. We better get back to the others. They're no doubt worried about us."

* * *

Back with the others, Rachel was getting worried and feeling awful that she had punched Enigma and called him a monster. She had just decided to go check on both the trapper and Jamie when they both came into the room. "Jamie. Enigma," she said in relief. "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay," said Jamie, hugging his cousin. Rachel then looked at Enigma.

"Enigma, I'm so sorry," she said remorsefully.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "I did deserve that and you were standing up for Jamie."

"Still, I shouldn't have called you a monster," she said.

Enigma pulled her into a hug, showing her he forgave her and she hugged him back, which told him that she forgave him too. Master Eon then came up to them. "How are you feeling, Enigma?" He asked kindly.

The trapper gently wrapped Jamie up in his cape, giving him a hug before answering the guardian. "I'm feeling much better, because Jamie helped me realize that even though I lost my old home, I have a new one here at the Academy," he said and then pulled Rachel into another hug. "Along with a new family."

Everyone let out a loud cheer at that and Mags then came up to them all with Crossbones behind her. "Keep cheering, everyone!" said the peppy inventor. "The Skaletones Concert is starting soon."

"Alright!" Jamie cheered excitedly. It was no secret that he and Rachel were huge fans of the Skaletones.

Crossbones chuckled. "Hey, Jamie. You want to help set up the stage?" he asked.

"You bet!" said Jamie with a huge grin.

Chuckling again, Crossbones winked at him. "If you do a good job, you can help me play the guitar," he said.

That excited Jamie to no known end. "You got it!" he said happily and ran up to the door that led to the stage. He then turned back to Enigma. "Hurry up, Enigma!"

With that, the boy headed off toward the concert stage, making the others laugh in amusement, especially Enigma. "What did I do to deserve such a great Portal Master?" He asked.

"It may be a reward for the noble sacrifice you made," said Master Eon gently.

"And because you're a loyal friend to not only Jamie, but to all of us," said Rachel, a smile on her face.

Enigma ruffled her hair playfully. "And I'm glad of that," he said.

Head Rush then came up and grabbed Rachel, making her shout in surprise as she was gently tossed to Krypt King, who caught her and tossed her up on his back. "Well, come on," he said. "Jamie and the Skaletones aren't going to wait all day for us."

"Mommy! Daddy! Wait for me!" said Tara as she came running up, jumping into her mother's arms.

Smiling, they all headed down for the concert room, the friendship they had soothing any emotional pain left in Enigma, who felt lucky to have such great friends and the best Portal Master he could ask for.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
